Karolina Dean (Earth-TRN769)
| Relatives = David Ellerh (maternal grandfather, deceased); Susan Ellerh (maternal grandmother); Leslie Ellerh (mother); Jonah (biological father, deceased); Elle Dean (sister); Magistrate's Daughter & Son (half-siblings) | Universe = Earth-TRN769 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = High School | Origin = Human/Gibborim HybridCategory:Human/Gibborim Hybrids | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles | Creators = Russ Cochrane; Kirk A. Moore | First = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 9 | Death = Marvel's Runaways Season 3 10 | Death2 = | HistoryText = This version of Karolina Dean diverged from her Earth-199999 counterpart when Gertrude Yorkes was killed by Morgan le Fay. Burdened by knowledge that she was unable to use her full power to save Gert, Nico Minoru had left on a journey to study magic without telling any of the Runaways, including Karolina with whom she was in a relationship. Over time the Runaways had moved and Karolina went to attend the UCLA where she started a new relationship with Julie, the two of them eventually moving in together. On the third anniversary of Gert's death, Alex Wilder from the future of 2028 arrived with a mission to kill his former friends, followed by a version of Chase determined to stop him. Having recently returned to Los Angeles, Nico got the Runaways together and future Chase explained that one of them had followed in the footsteps of the PRIDE and planted a bomb at future Alex's office in an attempt to kill him and that future Alex was seeking to kill all of them out of self-preservation. Having scolded Nico for leaving without telling her, Karolina then realized that future Alex might go after Julie. Everyone went to Karolina and Julie's house, where Nico easily subdued 2028 Alex with her magic. However, 2028 Chase was unable to take away his Time Machine away before 2028 Alex used it to travel even further in time, back on the day before the Runaways knew of their parents' human sacrifices. Nico shared an awkward moment with Julie, and Karolina took Julie to her bed and assured her that Nico's return would not change anything in their relationship. The team followed future Alex back in time and tracked him to the Atlas Academy, where Karolina witnessed her past self share a moment with past Gert. Nico had again restrained future Alex with magic, allowing the others to subdue him. Chase then send the 2021 Alex back to his own time and revealed to the others that his reason for creating the time machine in the first place was to save Gert's life, and the others decided to join him on his mission. Future Alex noted that it would change their entire timelines after that point, effectively erasing their present selves from existence. The team decided to save Gert regardless, and with a limited amount of jumps on their devices left, future Chase had no choice but to drag future Alex along. The team traveled to the time of their confrontation with Morgan in 2018, where after Morgan had arrived they initially hid out of sight and let the events transpire as before until Chase took Gert's place as the one to trap Morgan in the circle of salt at the cost of his life. The future Runaways then revealed themselves to Morgan, with Karolina and Nico restraining her power until Tina Minoru send her back to the Dark Dimension. Since the team prevented Gert's death, their future was now changed and Karolina shared one last moment with Nico before future Runaways were erased from existence. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * portrayed Karolina Dean as one of the main characters on Marvel's Runaways. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Time Travelers